


First Impressions

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes Christine to her first Hiddleston family gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for now. More might come later. Depends on my brain.

Christine couldn't recall a time she'd felt more out of place. Surrounded by people who'd known each other nearly their entire lives. The new girl, the fresh blood of the crowd. She fidgetted beside Tom. Smiling when appropriate and answering the usual cliche questions she got asked as an American in London. They all seemed nice, very friendly. But her heart was racing, her mind going a million different directions.

His mother was sweet; welcomed her with a warm hug and a friendly smile. Even thanked her for getting her son to the party on time and in matching socks. She imagined there was a story behind the comment that she'd get out of him later. His younger sister Emma was also very pleasant. Asked her about her work at the theater, commended her bravery for moving so far from home and even invited her to a girls night out to see the new Brad Pitt movie that was in theaters. Sarah's husband was equally inviting; warm hug and a smile. But Sarah's kindness felt forced. She knew from previous experience with elder sisters that they were harder to win over. Christine did her best to brush off her curt smiles, narrowed stares and blunt comments. But as the night dragged on it got harder to keep her nerves at bay and the smile on her face.

When Tom excused himself to the restroom she instantly felt the heaviness of the room. The air buzzed around her as eyes drifted over her with judgmental whispers. They all knew she didn't belong. They all knew she was out of place. Finding an empty part of the room she took a seat on the piano bench and just watched the crowd around her. Her fingers idly playing with the hem of the dress she'd bought special for the occasion. Her only friend at work had helped her pick it out. A yellow empire waist silk cocktail dress with princess neckline and capped sleeves. It was a drastic difference from the rest of her closet. Connie had insisted she borrow the cute white wedges and had even helped her french braid her long black hair. Almost as if drawn to it, her fingers grazed over the chain and padlock around her neck. As she felt the heaviness of the warm metal Christine felt a strange comfort. It was the only thing she was wearing that was truly hers.

"How you holding up?" Tom asked as he slide onto the long bench beside her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine." She replied softly forcing a smile across her lips. He laughed.

"You are a horrible liar love. Don't go into acting." He said jabbing her softly in the ribs with his elbow. Christine laughed nervously. As the sound left her lips she felt Sarah's eyes on her.

"I don't think your sister likes me." She whispered leaning closer to him.

"Who? Sarah?" Tom asked. "Nonsense. She's just pulling the whole 'he's my baby brother' bit." He smiled. "She'll come 'round." He looked behind her at the piano and smiled. "Do you play?"

"God no. My mom tried to get me to take lessons but..."

"Come on. I'll show you." He said spinning around on the bench to face the keys. Christine turned around as well and watched his long fingers drift over the ivory keys. "Let’s start with something simple." His fingers began to depress keys, moving swiftly across them as music rose softly. Christine smiled as she watched. Mesmerized by the movement of his hands. "Now you try." He said stopping and looking at her.

"I don't think so." She laughed. "I have no idea what you just did." Tom laughed.

"Alright." He said looking around for a second. "I know. Get up for a second." He said rising to his feet. Christine quickly followed suit. Her brow furrowing as he effortlessly picked up the heavy wooden bench and turned it long ways in front of the piano. He sat back down, turning to straddle it and face the keys. "Have a seat." He said patting the small bit of wooden bench between his thighs. Christine looked around for a brief second to see eyes watching them.

"I don..."

"Come on." Tom said taking her hand and practically pulling her down to sit in front of him. "Now..." he placed her hands on the keys with his fingers over hers. “Just follow along. It’s really easy, I promise." His fingers began to move slowly, pushing hers down with his, moving them together. Gradually the tempo increased and the music grew louder, more fluid. Christine couldn't suppress the smile expanding across her face. She felt Tom's bristled chin against her neck as he leaned forward slightly. She could hear him softly singing along to whatever melody they were playing.

Steadily Tom's fingers began to ease up, Christine's own fingers now pressing the keys with little guidance. "See. Told you it was easy." He whispered in her ear. His lips pressed to her cheek making her blush and her fingers falter slightly, ruining her concentration. Tom laughed and clapped. His applause was echoed from behind them. Christine turned to see everyone watching them. Clapping their hands and smiling. Even Sarah looked genuinely pleased. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she turned to hide her face and look at Tom. He smiled wide before kissing her lips softly.

"You did that on purpose." She grumbled at him playfully as the conversations started up around them again.

"You're the one who sat at the piano." He laughed. "Come on. Couple more people you should meet." He said getting up and offering his hand.

He took her around the room. Introducing her to family and friends, chatting with a few longer than others. Her smile and confidence seemed renewed each time they talked to someone new. The way he introduced her sent warmth across her body. It was the simplest introduction. 'Have you meet my beautiful girlfriend?' It never failed to make her blush.

As they worked their way around the room Christine could feel Sarah's stares becoming less antagonistic. More than once she would swear the woman had even flashed her a genuine smile.

"That is an interesting necklace. Very... punk rock." The woman in front of them said as she nodded approvingly. Christine's fingers instantly went to the chain and lock around her neck as her focus was snapped back to the conversation.

"Oh, yea. I... um..." she stammered nervously.

"I've got the key." Tom interjected joyfully. Christine looked at him with a curious smile. "It’s kind of our thing." He added.

"Very cool. Very new age but classic. I like it. Much better than the normal rings and bobbles that most men give as a sign of ownership." The woman replied. Christine was about to protest Tom's "ownership" when a voice drew the woman's attention.

"Excuse me." the woman smiled and wandered off.

"She thinks we're in some kind of bondage relationship now." Christine growled at Tom. He laughed.

"We could be." He winked.

"Stop it." She laughed poking him in the ribs.

"I'm trying to tone down my weird tonight not develop new labels thank you."

"I noticed." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I was wondering where my feisty little nerd was tonight. Not that you don't look amazing all dolled up but..."

"I wanted to make a good first impression." Christine defended. "Connie said your mother would like this outfit." She smoothed her hands down the front of the silk dress.

"Connie would be the expert." Tom smiled. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" He asked.

"No one else to meet?" She asked.

"No one else here." She knew by his tone that his thoughts had gone to his father, who was absent from the nights festivities.

"Lead on." She smiled.

Tom took her around the family home. Showing off pictures on the wall and explaining some of the stories behind comments people had made. They slowly made their way up the stairs to see the rest of the house. The walls lined with family photos.

"You look like a taller version of your dad." She smiled looking at a photograph of all five Hiddlestons on the beach. Tom laughed.

"People say that." He replied. "Not sure where I got the tall gene from." He added.

"I look exactly like my mother." Christine grumbled continuing to follow him up the stairs.

"Nothing wrong with that. Your mother is a beautiful woman." Tom replied.

"Yea... just her personality that's the issue." She said under her breath.

As they walked into a small study Christine felt his mood shift and before she could protest his lean frame had her pinned to the wall just inside the door. His mouth seized hers firmly. Kissing her passionately while his hands roamed up and down her sides.

"Tom..." she managed to get out as his lips trailed down her jawline. "Everyone's downstairs." The concern evident in the voice.

"That means we're all alone up here." He replied. Another argument rose in her throat but as he ground his pelvis against hers it turned to a moan before it left her lips. Her hands went to his hair while his lips traced the neckline of her dress over her breasts. His long fingers found the hem of her skirt and slithered under it, travelling up her thigh to brush over her knickers.

"Tom please..." she gasped gripping his hair firmly to pull his mouth from her skin. Quickly his arm darted one way and the door shut as the lights were flicked off.

"Better?" He asked returning his lips to their previous spot. Christine only groaned. Her body betraying her as her back arched, pushing her chest against him. His free hand cupped her breast. Massaging it roughly through her dress while the other hand grabbed a handful of her ass. Tom's hips ground into hers until soft whimpers fell from her lips with every panted breath. Her mind was completely consumed by him. She'd nearly forgot the party bustling downstairs.

It was at that moment there was a swift knock on the door before it open, letting in a sliver of light. Tom quickly moved his foot to stop it from opening further as a tiny shriek escaped Christine. He chuckled at her before looking around the opening of the door. As the light from the hall hit his face Christine could see the flush of color on his cheeks and the disheveled appearance of his hair.

"Yes." Tom said calmly to the intruder.

"Aunt May is leaving. Thought you might want to come say good bye" Christine grimaced as she recognized Sarah's voice.

"Be down in a few minutes. Stall her with some pudding" he replied.

"Five minutes." Sarah replied shortly. He nodded as the door shut.

"Fuck Tom now she's never going to like me." Christine grumbled. His lips seized hers again in a heated kiss causing her brain to fracture. Part of her screaming for want of acceptance, the other begging him to take her against the wall. Tom pulled away, rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Sarah just wants to know that I’m happy and that you’re not some crazed murderer who’s going to slit my throat as I sleep.” He said looking into her eyes. Even in the dark his blue eyes shimmered.

“Well… I hope you’re happy but… not slitting your throat is going to take some work on my part.” Christine confessed.

“I appreciate the effort.” Tom smiled. He kissed her again, long and firm before flicking on the light. “We best get back down there. Rain check until we get home?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“If you’re lucky.” She replied smoothing out the front of her dress as he opened the door. She reached towards him and smoothed his hair back slightly as he smiled.

“I think I’m already pretty lucky.” She narrowed her eyes on him and poked him in the ribs again making him jump and laugh.

“Alright Mr. Sauvy.” She retorted with a smile.


End file.
